Warrior: dawn of a hero
A new superhero named Ricochet shows up on the scene after Super Seth has unseeminly dissapeered to battle a mad sorcerer with the power of demons at his aid. Previous: Warrior: creeping in my soul Next: Warrior: monstrous world chapter 1 It was just an ordinary day, not a cloud in the sky, sunny a perfectly normal day in front of the bank, oh wait its getting robbed! cool! Anyways enough chit chat about...banks being robbed as the crooks drove off the electronics store display window turned on straight to the news where a reported started bellow, "Where is Super Seth!" "That is the main question for you to-night! where is Super Seth!" the reporter yelled through the television, "The...costumed hero...vigilante...or whatever you people call him has dissapeered!". "The hero with a lame name...no offense...has unknownly disapeered or worse destroyed! Super Seth is known as our...protecter protecting us from most criminals bringing to justice insane criminals and just penny crooks...the streets were safe" the reporter said, "But that has changed!". "Our hero has disapeered to who know's where, the last sighting was at harvard university! saving the people from what seemed to be a banshee ghost thing!" the reporter said, "the population is panicking due to this, and we are all asking this: where-is-super-seth!". "How lame can you get?" A teenage boy said watching the television, "Why i could totally be the awesomest hero!" "Your right rick, that super fink stops an army and EVERYbody loves him..seriously the army was stopping it..." Another teenage boy said, "You could totally do much better!". "Right Josh! its so stupid to think that a flying idiot like him could do any heroic thing, he didnt even clobber the villians there...its so stupid!" Rick said walking along with Josh. "So man, what are your plans for today man?" Josh asked throwing a paper bag away in a nearby garbage can. "I got a job, over at a kiddie concert..." Rick replied, "It doesnt pay much though...". "Then why do it man? those things are lame anyways!" Josh replied. "because, its only for one night and all i have to do is hold open a door, that will be easy!" Rick replied. "Oh when is it then?" Josh asked kicking a can, "Thursday?". "Yes, how did you know?" Rick asked. "Says so on that bill board...and it says its a concert..." Josh said glaring at him. "Well i call it a kiddie concert...i mean what parents even watch beauty and the beast?!" Rick said laughing. "Same...wanna hit an all night party?" Josh asked, "Theres pizza!". "Nah...i got another job...taking out the trash..." Rick replied, "my dad says so...why can't he ever take it out...". "Parents are a drag!" Josh replied, "Its stupid!". "Yeah, making kids do all the work, i never have time to write my book if it continues" Rick replied throwing a stone at a rock wall. "Same, well see thursday!" Josh said turning. "But i have a job thursdays..." Rick said. "I know, my parents and i are going to it, i hear its going to be packed, see ya!" Josh said walking towards the crosswalk. "See ya..." Rick said turning back towards the sidewalk and walking towards a big apartment building and then walked in and walked up the flight of stairs. Then stopping he turned the key to room 451 and entered to hear the pencil going inside the room next door, he then grabbed two trash bags and threw them out the window into the garbage cans then sat down to watch Television. chapter 2